Cinema Studios
Cinema Studios is a company that is famous for making video games based off of comic books, but is also credited for creating a small amount of comic book animated movies. History Cinema Studios was founded by Artemis Thorson, who wished to create his own company in order to see the fanon games he created become a reality. With lots of hard work from himself and others, those dreams were realized with Cinema Studios's first video game ever: Spider-Man: Rise of the Goblin, which features Spider-Man's origin story and his first encounters with the villains Green Goblin, the Lizard, Rhino, Cletus Kasady, Kingpin, Michael Morbius, Mysterio, and the Enforcers. After the major success of "Rise of the Goblin", a sequel was quickly produced and was called Spider-Man: The Venom Within, which features Spider-Man's first encounters with the Venom symbiote and the hero known as Captain America. Though the series was left with only 2 games, Cinema Studios was just getting started. Information on the Founder Artemis Thorson is the founder of Cinema Studios. He is Director of nearly every game produced by Cinema Studios, and also serves as one of the top writers for the game scripts. He also provides voice work for several of the games, most known for his portrayal of the Lizard in Rise of the Goblin and The Venom Within. Although Artemis wanted the Spider-Man series to get at least one more game, idea after idea kept coming, so they decided to leave it at two and move on with their sky-rocketing success. Progress in the Gaming Industry When Spider-Man: Rise of the Goblin was first released, many people were skeptical about how good it would be, due to the fact it was created by a virtually unknown company. But after over 95% of its reviews were positive, the game became very popular, and a sequel was demanded. So soon Spider-Man: The Venom Within, was developed. Although it was not as successful as its predecessor, it still gained plenty of positive feedback. The Spider-Man series was left with just two games as they quickly had to move on in order to top themselves. There were plenty of talks about developing a game featuring Batman, but the idea was eventually "scrapped". Their next game was a fighting game consisting of completely original characters created by Cinema Studios. It was a huge success and was complimented for its dark touch but still managing to be family friendly. The new game Doomsday in Progress, originally called "Winner Take All", was much more successful than either of the previous Spider-Man games. It wasn't long until Doomsday in Progress became a series, eventually being renamed Post Apocalypse. During the Post Apocalypse series, a new game was put into development. This game was named The First Avenger, and it features the heroes of the superhero Captain America, across time. The game starts out in World War 2 where the character can play as Captain America or his sidekick, James Barnes. It eventually goes to modern day where Captain America works alongside the Avengers, but mostly has solo adventures against Baron Zemo and HYDRA. Eventually, Winter Soldier is unlocked as a playable character and he has his own missions, as well as Madame Viper. "The First Avenger" was the least popular game ever produced by Cinema Studios, although the success was extremely high. After The First Avenger, Post Apocalypse got one more game acting as the finale to the 5-game series. It was brought to an end in order for Cinema Studios to continue their progress, and once more, talks of a Batman game were brought up. It was soon changed to a World's Finest game, being given the title Knights of Steel. It features the third meeting of the heroes Batman and Superman, and the most prominent. The two of them are forced to work together despite their differences since Lex Luthor and Bane have created a new drug which allows common thugs to juice themselves up using Kryptonite. So Batman must help his new ally take out this new crime epidemic. ''Post Apocalypse: the Movie'' Cinema Studios was constantly pestered with the demand of a Post Apocalypse animated film in order to answer all the questions left from Post Apocalypse: The End (the fifth game in the series). Eventually, Cinema Studios answered the cries from fans. The voice cast was reassembled and the movie was filmed. Many fans claimed more questions were created than the ones that were answered, although most fans loved the movie. Although Cinema Studios enjoyed the movie, video games were their main focus. Although due to the movie's success, Cartoon Network bought the rights to Post Apocalypse, and made an animated series about the game, and Cinema Studios was barely involved with it. Returning to Video Games After Post Apocalypse was sold, a lot of legal issues were preventing the studio from making new games for about a year as they attempted to create their next hit. They decided they were good with fighting games, so they decided to create a game called "Batman: Injustice for All", which was a fighting game mainly featuring Batman characters. The twelve-character roster consisted of Batman, Nightwing, Batgirl, Superman, Robin (Damian Wayne), Red Hood, Joker, Bane, Lex Luthor, Harley Quinn, Killer Croc, and Catwoman. Not long after, their progress with DC games continued. They created a game called "Justice League: Anti-Life", which featured the coming together of the Justice League. It was not within the same continuity of Knights of Steel or Batman: Injustice for All. It was their most popular DC game ever and a sequel was eventually in production, but was set aside due to their plans with their next game and an "unannounced mind blowing project". After Anti-Life, another fighting game was released. But this time, the characters from the game were of Marvel Comics. This game was called Disassemble. Of every game Cinema Studios had ever created, Disassemble was the most popular, and only one critic, out of every single one that reviewed the game, disliked it, and it was mostly because of the choice for certain voice actors. Fans of Cinema Studios and Marvel alike loved Disassemble. They never confirmed a sequel, so that matter was left unresolved but became less talked about after Cinema Studios announced... Godfall Cinema Studios began work on an all new game, alongside "Blood Drop Studios" and "What a Toon Productions". The game Godfall consisted of all new characters created by the three companies, and was extremely successful. It barely beat the success of Disassemble, which shocked most people from Cinema. Many people hoped for a sequel to Godfall, and to everyone's delight, Cinema, Blood Drop, and What a Toon agreed to continue working together for the Godfall series, but for nothing else. Rights to Post Apocalypse Eventually, Cinema Studios began dealing with Cartoon Network about the rights to Post Apocalypse, since the show had recently been cancelled due to low ratings. Most viewers began hating the show after Season 4 drastically altered the universe. It wasn't long until the rights were given back to Cinema Studios, and they quickly got to work. A game called "Post Apocalypse vs Marvel Universe" was eventually announced, with 14 characters from each universe facing off against each other in Cinema's first cross-over game. Line of Animated Movies Coming Soon! Category:Created by Artemis Thorson Category:Companies